


Tale as old as time , Song as old as rhyme

by sunflowersforhyuck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Evil Plans, Fantasy, Historical, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersforhyuck/pseuds/sunflowersforhyuck
Summary: The tale of Jeongin and Hyunjin better known as the story of why the sun and the moon don't share the same skies anymore.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Tale as old as time , Song as old as rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your dose of Hyunin my hyunin fam

Once upon a time during the times when gods walked the earth along with humans, the sun and the moon had human names and they shared the same sky and it was meant to be so, ever since the earth was created it was destined that for eternity to come wherever the sun goes, the moon will follow. The moon and the sun loved each other dearly, the kind of love that humans will never understand. But like every happy story, there was evil brewing in the air. Residing on earth there was a king who was greedy for power, his goal was to be the most powerful king who ever ruled and to be so he planned to take the sun captive and keep its warm light only for himself so for centuries to come he would be remembered as the one who defeated the god of the sun Jeongin itself. And so one evening he took his best men and went to a field where the sun shining high beside its beloved moon was visible clearly and using poisonous arrows and spells the king and his soldiers took down the unsuspecting sun when it let its guard down and made it their captive.

The evil king kept the wounded Jeongin in its cell so he could not escape and darkness took over the sky, the people were afraid of the consequences that the action of their foolish king would bring and Hyunjin, the moon in anguish roamed all around the earth and skies relentlessly trying to search for its dear sun but it could not. Jeongin grew weaker day by day without the presence of its beloved and Hyunjin in mourning would refuse to light the dark sky for the people residing on earth. The gods of the skies pitied the two and helped Hyunjin find his way to the wilting sun, the two rejoiced after seeing each other but Hyunjin who was always the less benevolent of the two was furious after it saw the condition his Jeongin was in, in his anger and rage Hyunjin called upon the dark creatures of the night and beheaded the king and with the king's blood painted itself red. Jeongin was horrified and pleaded with Hyunjin to take back the night creatures which had gone rabid and were now taking innocent lives.

Hyunjin still full of rage after seeing his Jeongin wounded and in shambles refused to send the night creatures back to where it came from and in frustration Jeongin howled loudly in anguish and fell to his knees, that was the first time the sun had shed tears, Hyunjin with a heavy heart relented to his lover’s cries but it was too late the night creatures had done too much damage and were spread out too far. Hyunjin wanted to take Jeongin back to the sky and just like before everything would be peaceful for the two once again, but Jeongin refused and with childlike stubbornness declared that the sun and the moon will not share the same skies again until and unless the moon takes back the creatures born through its rage. Hyunjin begged and pleaded for the words once spoken by a god could not be taken back but Jeongin blinded by sympathy towards the innocent human lives lost did not relent. Hyunjin at the end had to agree with Jeongin but not before he cried and beat his lover's chest for being so kind and selfless towards the humans even after all the harm they had brought upon the two, and so they went back to the sky separately ruling two different realms. On his way back Hyunjin cried tremendously and cursed the fates for the destiny they had given to them, he grieved on for days feeling hollow in the absence of his beloved companion and Jeongin upon finally realizing the weight of his words was growing miserable and his light was growing dimmer each moment with longing and the ache it felt without its cherished counterpart, all the gods who were witnessing everything from behind the thin veil of the clouds worried for them and upon discussion finally decided to allow the pitiful two to cross paths and embrace each other for a few seconds once in a while.

And until the day Hyunjin finishes off every night creature which roams the earth, the sun and the moon would never share the same sky again. Till now the effects of that dreadful day can be seen, The moon can sometimes be seen in the night sky glowing ruby red with the blood of the evil king on his hands. The stars which adorn the night sky like jewels are the first tears shed by the sun which had engraved itself onto the moon, never leaving it alone in the darkness of the raven-colored sky, The shooting stars which come down during obscurity of the night are the kisses Jeongin blows gently towards his beloved Hyunjin whenever the past happy memories of the two haunts him relentlessly, the dark shades which covers the golden sun named as “sunspots” by humans who study science are the bruises left off by Hyunjin when he broke down after Jeongin refused to go back and share the same sky again, the dark creatures are the nightmares which visit your dreams late at night and fills you with terror until the soft moonbeam coming in through the window of your room calms you down and helps you sleep again and the awe-striking moment when the sun and the moon finally embrace after only adoring each other from a distance is now known as The Eclipse. 

Such is the tale of the ill-fated two who rule the same skies but are not destined to rule it together. One comes up when the other leaves but will always be left incomplete if the other suddenly disappears and until the time all our nightmares turn into warm dreams they can never share the same sky till the end of eternity ever again.  
This tale as old as time can now be heard if you listen carefully when the mockingbird sorrowfully sings at night, it hums the tune about the pair and how Jeongin and Hyunjin who were made to be together till the end of time are now separated due to folly of evil kings and actions taken in a frenzy of livid thoughts. 

So do not fear the night. The night is filled with a light you cannot see. It is something that the Moon and the Sun have made the ultimate sacrifice to give us. Every spark fades back into darkness and in every situation where there is darkness present the light is never far behind just like that, though the sun and the moon are now separated Hyunjin who comes up in the night to fight off the dark with his pale blue moonlight and Jeongin who roams the universe far and beyond and reaches every corner of the galaxy share the same thought that the other is still the most beautiful they have ever seen and with the kind of love they share between them, no matter the distance and no matter the situations the sun and the moon made to complete each other will always be remembered by generations to come because love so strong and so pure should be celebrated and treasured. This is the tale of Hyunjin and Jeongin, filled with hurt and heartbreak but also with love which will never end. 

So today look outside the window and gaze upon the sky. Maybe if you’re lucky enough you might see the soft kisses they send each other through the gentle breeze and hear the songs they hum when they miss one another. Just try and feel them because with this tale as old as time and the love between Jeongin and Hyunjin even older, still hasn’t changed till now and till the end of the universe, it won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been very fascinated about the sun and the moon and I thought what is better than combining my favorite ship with my favorites concept right?  
> I read some fic in other fandoms about this au and I got very inspired by them, and wanted to try my own version with baby Minnie and jinnie <3   
> hope you all enjoyed reading <3 <3


End file.
